1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer system for managing and assisting in instruction or education particularly of younger students.
2. Background Art
The prior art contains a number of computer systems for managing and assisting in the instruction students. A typical system includes a network wherein administrators can monitor student progress, course curriculum and teacher performance. Teachers can individualize instruction for students based upon their recorded progress. Listed instructional materials can be categorized by grade level or objective to assist in lesson planning. Generally these prior art systems are designed to administer tests and homework to students and record the scores. Such systems generally have one or more deficiencies such as being unsuitable for managing instruction of younger students of preschool age and the first few years of school.